Frozone
Lucius Best (alias Frozone) is a major character in the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. He is the best friend and a close ally of Mr. Incredible and therefore the family altogether. He has the ability to create ice and freeze surfaces by manipulating moisture. Frozone is designed after American speed skater Shani Davis. Background Lucius is a long time friend of Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and therefore, the Parr family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Bob Parr and Helen Truax. Although it is believed he is the godfather of Bob's three children, this has not been confirmed in the film. Frozone is able to manipulate the water molecules in the air and freeze them but is unable to utilize this ability when he suffers from dehydration. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. Official Description :Frozone keeps his cool when the action heats up. A hero with style, he puts villains on ice without breaking a sweat. Physical appearance Frozone is tall and slender and has dark skin. He is bald, but has some stubble of facial hair. His supersuit is white-and-light-blue in color and can deploy a variety of gadgets. He always wears goggles to protect his eyes from the ice's harmful reflective rays. Powers and abilities Frozone wields control over ice. He can generate ice from his fingertips but is limited by the amount of moisture in the air and his body. He has made water and milk solid and can freeze bullets in midair while congealing gun-wielding opponents. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch merely through force of will, without the use of his usual ice blasts. He has limited airborne mobility, not necessarily complete levitation, but he can quickly maneuver along coasters of midair icicles (which deteriorate as he goes) which boost him in the air a good hundred or more feet. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air. In the movie, he skated across the air and hitchhiked onto a helicopter because of this. His special boots have soles which materialize into either ice skates, skis, or a disc—the equivalent of a snowboard. Combined with chutes of ice, these make for particularly speedy travel. He must also wear special goggles (reminiscent of Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor) to protect his eyes from snow blindness and to best conceal his secret identity as Lucius Best, Bob Parr's best-life friend. He can also create snow, soft enough to cushion falls and slides on rough surfaces. Appearances ''The Incredibles In the Golden Age of Superheroes, Frozone was a longtime friend of the world's most popular Super, Mr. Incredible. In the beginning of the movie, shortly after interview footage, he can be seen boarding a helicopter (with a hostage on board). Later, he is seen as the best man for Mr. Incredible's marriage to Elastigirl (Helen Truax) (Bob was late for the wedding because he was delayed by the villain Bomb Voyage, and the intervention of Buddy Pine made it even longer). After Mr. Incredible is sued by people whom he had rescued and loses the cases, the Supers are outlawed. Apparently, Lucius has had an easier time adapting to civilian life than Bob—he even marries an apparently normal woman named Honey, and they live in a nice apartment. However, Bob asks Lucius to go out with him on Wednesdays to save lives (covering from their respective wives by telling them that they are going bowling). Although Lucius did not at first approve of clandestine superhero work (asking if they can actually go bowling one day instead), he later relented, admitting that although he adjusted to civilian life, he does miss being a Super. However, after a very close call with the local police and Helen catching Bob after the act one day, they stopped going out. Frozone was Syndrome's original target to be murdered in Operation Kronos (before Syndrome changed targets upon locating Mr. Incredible), as Mirage is seen watching the two friends rescue people in the burning building and hearing a radio transmission asking if she was sure if she wanted to change targets, and she responds saying Mr. Incredible is the one they were looking for. When Mr. Incredible infiltrated Syndrome's headquarters after being presumed dead, he learned about Operation Kronos and reacted in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Syndrome. Bob's horror is magnified when he sees that Frozone's status is "known", realizing that Syndrome knows Lucius' whereabouts. Mrs. Best also knows of Frozone's clandestine superhero work. He later reappears in the second half of the film when the Omnidroid v.10 battle robot sent by Pine (now known as Syndrome) attacks Metroville (where the two families are residing), and it walks by the Bests' apartment. Lucius, who is getting ready to go out to a special dinner, tries to change into Frozone but discovers his supersuit is missing from his small superhero base. On asking his wife, he quickly realizes she has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him going out to perform any "derring-do" because they have been planning the dinner for two months. He eventually finds the suit, however, and manages to aid the Incredible family in battling the Omnidroid. Mr. Incredible and Pals ''The Incredibles DVD's second disc features a fictional unproduced pilot of a children's cartoon called Mr. Incredible and Pals starring Golden Age Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and a "cute" cartoon sidekick rabbit named Mr. Skipperdoo. The short episode has optional commentary by Frozone and Mr. Incredible, in which both express disappointment, though Frozone is more outraged than Mr. Incredible by several aspects, including the show's overall campiness (in particular the rabbit), poor animation, and apparent racism. ''Incredibles 2 In the sequel, Frozone first appears to help the Incredibles fight The Underminer. On his way out of the battle, he is approached by Winston Deavor, CEO of DevTech. Winston tells him they have a way to make Supers legal again and enlists him to recruit Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl for his cause. Intrigued, Frozone later goes to Bob and Helen's motel to bring them to DevTech. The trio are introduced to Winston and his sister, Evelyn Deavor, supporters of the superhero movement. Winston tells them they are going to do a campaign to make Supers legal again and that they want Elastigirl to be its public face since her heroics cause the least collateral damage. Sometime after Helen leaves, Lucius gets a call from Violet saying they need him to come over to help Bob deal with Jack-Jack who has powers. When he gets there, he finds a sleep deprived Bob and a seemingly normal Jack-Jack. Lucius Bob asks Bob what the problem is, and gets his answer when Jack-Jack suddenly disappears. Bob tells him Jack-Jack started using them after Helen left and that he hasn't slept since then. Jack-Jack quickly reveals the reason why when he uses one of his powers to travel to another dimension, but Bob brings him back with a cookie. Lucius is flabbergasted since Jack-Jack's powers are nothing like his children and Bob's other children, to which Bob agrees. When Lucius asks if Jack-Jack is good now, Bob, irritated, closes the cookie jar to show Jack-Jack's other superpower: turning into a red monster when he's angry. Later, Bob and Lucius have managed to calm Jack-Jack down. After conjuring yet another ice ball for Jack-Jack to gum down, Lucius, who has realized exactly why Bob is so bone tired, advises Bob that he needs time to rethink how he can care for his kids. Later, Bob calls Frozone and tells him to watch his kids while he goes to help Helen. Frozone agrees after receiving the call as he grabs his suit this time, ignoring the outcry of Honey. Frozone gets to the Parr's home in time to help Bob's kids escape the mind-controlled Supers before getting put under Evelyn's control. Along with a mind-controlled Bob and Helen, Frozone attends the superhero conference to sabotage it by taking the crew and ambassadors hostage. However, the kids board the cruise and free their parents, and eventually Frozone, from the mind control. Since the ship is set course to crash into the city, Frozone generates ice on the water to slow it down while Bob manually stops the rudder, and they succeed in stopping the ship while Helen defeats Evelyn. The day is saved, Frozone and the Incredibles celebrate over Supers becoming legal again. Printed media ''The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, Lucius goes to Mount Tiki-Toki with the Parrs while Honey goes to see her mother. Lucius is about to take a drink of fruit punch when the volcano blasts back to life. Lucius tries to congeal the lava, but the extreme heat from the eruption dehydrates him. It takes the intervention of Bob, Helen, and Dash to help Lucius ultimately save the day. The eruption forces the Parrs to vacation somewhere else, and in Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure, they choose Disneyland, where they are made Grand Marshalls for the Main Street Parade (Bob and Helen, however, want the family to maintain a low profile and try to get the managers to choose another family, but without any success). Lucius is insistent on being left behind the next time that the Parrs go on vacation. However, after Mickey and Minnie Mouse are captured by a robot Syndrome, Bob calls him back into action. When he arrives as Frozone and hears of the robot Syndrome, Lucius is immediately dumbfounded—he thought that Syndrome had perished when his black-and-blue cape got caught in the left side turbine of his private jet and sucked him in. It is Frozone who tells the Parrs that Edna Mode is in the resort at this moment and tells them to become the Incredibles again. While he is searching half the resort for the whereabouts of Mickey and Minnie, he hears cannon fire from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and immediately realizes that the family is in danger and that the robot Syndrome is there. When he arrives, the robot Syndrome has already used a flamethrower to create a force field of fire to trap the family (who increased the flames to signal Frozone as to where they are in the attraction). Frozone eventually extinguishes the flames. Later, he rescues the Incredibles again by encasing the robot Syndrome in ice before "he" can use an Omnidroid to attack them. After Mickey and Minnie are liberated and the resort's magic is restored to its former glory, he goes with the Incredibles to see the Enchanted Tiki Room (Helen wanted the family to see that attraction first, but the others immediately voted against the idea). Video games ''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer In the video game ''Rise of the Underminer, Frozone arrives to help the Incredibles fight The evil Underminer, but after the sextet is surrounded by robots, Mr. Incredible tells the rest of the family to evacuate the city (along with the rest of the citizens of Metroville). After destroying the robots, Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow The Underminer underground and fight more robots along the way. When they access The Underminer's main computer, they learn that he plans to use a machine called the Magnomizer to make the surface world feel like his home. In order to stop the Magnomizer, they have to go through the Sludge Station. After fighting more robots and hard obstacles, they destroy a machine blocking their path and apparently do the same thing to a wall which reveals a snowy underground part. They go through it and enter a room where they encounter the Magnomizer Guardian and her robot minions. Mr. Incredible throws enough objects to make the Guardian go into overdrive and destroy the room. He and Frozone escape in time and take an elevator into the Magnomizer basement. They fight more robots and work their way up, but have to avoid falling from a trap staircase that they cross, and finally reach the top of the building, where the Magnomizer is. Mr. Incredible uses his strength to unscrew the bolts that hold the machine down while Frozone fends off the guard robots. After Incredible unscrews the last bolt, the building starts to self-destruct. Luckily, the heroes escape with a tank-like machine which falls all the way into a deep, dark pit. There, they fight more robots, whom the Crustodian, head of the Giant Robot Factory, had alerted of the heroes' presence in the Factory. Finally, the two reach the apparent main office, where the Crustodian is, and eventually defeat the Crustodian in battle and the Factory crumbles apart. The Crustodian starts to leave, and Frozone tells Mr. Incredible that there is no time to destroy it (which Incredible is obsessed with doing). They leave once the Crustodian disappears and take an elevator that leads to an underwater tower. They figure out that they are in a power impressure plant run by a robot named Dug, and that the water is breaking through the crumbling plant! The two reach Dug (after battling difficult robots), who tells them that he did not intend to have the robots attack them, and he agrees to help them save some non-human scientists who are stranded somewhere else in the plant. Along the way, the heroes protect Dug from rogue robots over which Dug has no command and also lasers, lethal obstacles, and gaps. After all this, Dug opens the door to another elevator to allow Mr. Incredible and Frozone to rescue the scientists but refuses to travel any further, leaving the heroes on their own. The heroes find the scientists and save them from being exterminated by rogue robots and lasers. After the heroes take these threats down, the scientists help them return to the surface and confront The Underminer, who shows off a giant machine. But first, the heroes must first battle more robots that The Underminer has for them, and after the duo defeats the robots, The Underminer returns with another machine. The heroes give damage to the machine but The Underminer returns to the bigger machine while the rest of the robots fall at the hands of the heroic duo. The Underminer returns to give damage to the heroes who end up giving him more damage than the other way around. When The Underminer returns to the smaller machine, he has run out of reinforcements and the rest of the Incredible Family returns to watch as the duo defeats him, the small machine goes haywire, takes off into the air, and crashes onto the big machine, creating a large explosion which possibly slays The Underminer, and the heroes escape the blast. ''LEGO The Incredibles'' In the Lego game, Frozone was recruited by Mirage to stop the Omnidroid and ends up assisting Mr. Incredible in the same task. Disney Parks Frozone is a walkaround character at the Disney theme parks alongside Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. He often shows up in Pixar parades. He previously had a meet-and-greet spot inside The Magic of Disney Animation attraction in Disney's Hollywood Studios, alongside Mr. Incredible before the attraction closed. Frozone is also one of the cards in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Gallery Trivia *According to official sources, Frozone is 40 years old, is 6'2" (187 cm) and weighs 180 pounds (81 kg). *Originally, Frozone was supposed to be recruited to "stop" Omnidroid v.9, but Syndrome and Mirage decided that Mr. Incredible would have been a better choice, as evidenced by the conversation they had when Mirage was tailing them. References Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:African American characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Adults Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Geniuses Category:Spouses Category:Mutants Category:Tritagonists Category:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in Disney parks